Switched
by PlennyCinna
Summary: When two best friends get tossed into a world of war in the nineteenth century, just what will they do?
1. Chapter 1

******So me and my friend came up with this random idea of writing a fanfic for I.D.. We actually have most of the story planned out but please RR and tell us if it's even worth continuing..**

**Chapter 1: Sweet Sixteen**

21st November 2012

I looked into the mirror. Brown eyes stared back at me and I smiled. Wearing a skirt that came till just above my knees and a long shirt with stockings, I knew that tonight was going to be just perfect. I carefully applied my eyeliner, put on a pair of pumps and brushed through the tight curls that framed my fair, almost pale, face one last time. Pleased with my appearance, I grabbed my purse, stuffed in the eyeliner and brush that would be keeping my iphone company, and walked out of the bathroom.

Sitting on the bed outside, in all of her naturally tanned glory, was my best friend- Lillian, or rather, Lily. She was looking into the mirror in front of her bed, carefully fixing her hair. I'd helped her out with her makeup a while ago and now, with her hair up, she really did look beautiful. She had to look amazing today, after all, it was her sixteenth birthday. I'd turned sixteen a couple of months ago, and tonight she'd be joining me to celebrate our 1sweet 16 together. (Wait a sec, that sounded weird and creepy…forget I said anything...)

She turned and grinned at me, "How do I look?" she seemed a little nervous to me. Wow, what a day, Lillian Sena was actually nervous, did the sun rise in the west this morning by any chance? "Amazing of course! Quit fussing woman, I did your makeup, didn't I? You're obviously looking awesome. "Lily just rolled her eyes. "And besides, you're gonna have loads of fun, sixteen is the most epic of all years you're ever gonna live. Believe me, I would know". The doorbell rang and we both began to go to answer it. My best friend just smiled playfully at me, "Oh really Amy? And just how would you know? From what I've heard you've been doing, or rather not doing, it doesn't seem like that much fun to me."I snorted, "Hey, how the hell is it my fault if all the guys in this friggin' place aren't any better than dinosaurs?!"

We were both laughing as she opened the door. The first guest had arrived.

The two of us spent the rest of the evening playing hostess. It was after the cake-cutting, around 8 that the dancing started, out in the garden. Lily's father, who wasn't in town at the moment, had hired a DJ for this party, along with some of the best caterers in town. All of us had had similar parties but personally speaking, I'd never seen anything like this one. A large wooden platform had been raised bang in the center of the garden to act as the dance floor and bright, colorful lighting flooded the place. There were, obviously, a few dark corners for people to make out in. How very thoughtful.

With me and Lily right next to the speakers, dancing our asses off to the loud, thumping beats of the music, time obviously passed quickly. Before we knew it, it was 10:30, and after having spent the entire day trying to make this perfect, we were both a little tired. So, we went to a corner where a few chairs were laid out, we slumped into them, Lil's boyfriend Sid with us. The two of them had been going out for almost a year now; the longest Lily'd ever managed to stay in a relationship for.

"So, anything I could do for you ladies?" he smiled charmingly. He was actually pretty cute, tanned with grey-green eyes and back hair, he stood taller than us, which was saying something as me and Lily were only a few inches away from being six feet tall. I was about four inches off, while Lily was almost 5.

"Get us something to drink, wont you sweetheart? I'm literally dying of thirst here!" Lily had to shout over the loud music. He tried to say something but his voice was inaudible over all the noise and he sauntered away to the bar. When he had vanished into the crowd, Lily turned to me, the excitement and happiness clearly shining in her eyes, "Just how fucking awesome is this? I'm finally sixteen!" she was smiling from ear to ear. "You finally know what I mean! Thank god! I was actually beginning to believe that you were gonna stay fifteen forever."

She laughed, "I'm so glad you helped me out with this one dude, I'd never have been able to do all of this," she gestured with her hands, "on my own." I had to lean in close to hear everything she said. I was just beginning to reply, to tell her that it was alright, that I was just doing exactly what she'd done for me when Sid appeared out of nowhere. He held a couple of cokes in one hand, one more in the other, which he handed to Lily before giving me one of the two. I smiled and thanked him. We drank and chatted for a while before hitting the dance floor once again.

Lily went ahead and danced with Sid. As I saw the two of them disappearing into the crowd, I just shook my head and smiled. Maybe, just maybe, Lily had finally found somebody she could be happy with. Well, it was a possibility.

It was an hour later when I was dancing with a couple of guy friends that things started to go wrong. Through the crowd, I caught a glimpse of Lily and Sid dancing. It was strange, Lily, the girl who could keep her balance wearing just about anything, was literally stumbling, Sid's muscular arms around her. I was confused. I'd seen Lily walk the ramp at our local fashion show in six inch heels, certainly three shouldn't be a problem right? She was clutching Sid's arms in a desperate attempt to stay upright. I just went on dancing; Sid would take care of her.

Barely five minutes passed before I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned around to see Lily standing there, her face an innocent pout. She was leaning on me, her entire weight on my shoulder. "Amyy! I don't feel so well…I feel… woozy…" I looked at her, concerned' "C'mon birthday girl, you're coming with me." With that, I began to lead, or rather drag, her into her house. I looked around for Sid first of course, but apparently he had disappeared.

We entered the house and passed through the hallways, various paintings lined the walls, made by either Lily or her mother. A few had been bought. Standing in the shadows outside Lil's room was nobody but Sid himself. He was looking at me with his hands in his pockets, deadly serious. Wow, the sun really did rise in the west huh? When he saw me standing in the middle of the hallway, looking at him, he stepped forward; looking concerned all of a sudden, "Is she alright? She was perfectly fine when I left her. I just stepped back in for a second…it was chilly outside…and I had to use the bathroom…" Yeah right dickhead, we all know that you're just oh, so innocent. "No Sid, I'll manage on my own, she isn't that heavy"

"Are you sure? Shouldn't you be outside helping out or something? I'll take care of her" I bet you will. I was getting pissed now. "No Sid, quit it and get out of the house, I don't need your help. " He shot me an icy glare in the semi-darkness of the house, "Fine, but I was only doing her a favor. Who the hell would wanna do her anyways? Fucking whore…" he trailed off, and stalked out. Well, it seems like you definitely did. I heard the door shut with a loud bang before I began walking towards Lily's door again.

When we reached it, I made her lean against the wall,"Who was that? He was scary… You're very nice you know, you saved me from big scary man" she was smiling like an idiot now. Oh god, high people were annoying.

I turned the knob and dragged Lily into the pitch darkness of her room, shutting the door behind us. She was complaining about the dark now, "You know I'm scared of the dark right? Turn on the lights…it's scary…" I felt along the wall looking for the light switch. It wasn't there.

Confused, I groped along the wall with one hand, my best friend leaning against my other shoulder, keeping on some constant chatter of why she didn't like the dark. God save me. "Keep quiet Lily, I'll turn on the lights, hold on a sec…" She was mumbling now, "But it's dark! And I feel like barfing!"

. I prayed, please don't barf all over me now Lily. My hand had reached a giant wall of cloth now, and I pushed through it, my hand touching something cold and hard and frowned. This so wasn't her room.

I pushed against the wall, but Lily stumbled forward and through the wall, or rather doors and was sick- all over a giant red plume with golden hair.

It screamed.

**Right-ho. That's the first chapter people :D. Hope you liked it. Comment and tell me if it's worth it will you?.. We should have the second chapter up in a couple of days.**

**PC**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yayy! finally! its up! *does little jig* Sorry it took soooo long to put up, we'd written the whole thing down almost a week ago, but due to a few..ah yes, technical issues (and some laziness of course :D) it's up pretty damn late. The third chapter's half done, so...I'm not going to promise how much time we'll take to put it up. **

**Also, thanks to Anonymous and the other 'Guest' who reviewed, I send you virtual hugs (actually..I guess not, it's kinda creepy..) So here goes!**

**Chapter 2: Back in Time**

I looked at the big red plume carefully. Turns out, it wasn't a plume at all, but actually a young blonde girl about my age. She was covered in puke- and mega pissed. That's when I lost it, I just had to laugh! I collapsed against what turned out to be the door of a cupboard- the place we'd landed up in- and laughed my ass off. The look on the girl's face was just plain classic. She looked shocked, angry, confused, and a melee of other emotions and was shrieking her ass off.

That's when I noticed Lily, taking support of the wall, spilling all of her stomach's contents onto the rather expensive carpet of the room. The laughter died in my throat almost immediately. I rushed to her side, stepping in barf and all, and was just holding her hair up when the door burst open.

I looked up and saw two boys rushing in. One had silver eyes, silver hair and was deathly pale. He looked delicate. The other, my breath caught in my throat, this one was gorgeous. He had black hair and blue eyes accented by high cheekbones. He was fair and muscles stood out through his clothes. Wait a sec- His clothes! They weren't even normal! They were some horrid and ancient nineteenth century looking clothes! Where the hell was I? Some shitty costume party? In Lil's room? Dafuq?! This was damn Freaky! WHERE THE HELL WERE WE?

"I don't remember calling for any more whores from the whorehouse", Blue Eyes was looking at me, head cocked to one side, he turned to Silver Boy "Do you?" He looked slightly amused and replied, "Obviously not Will, that's your job." "What the hell?" was my only reaction. Blondie had finally shut up. Thank god! "We are not whores you son of a bitch! Who the hell do you think you friggin' are anyways? A-", He interrupted me, "My my, what language for a lady, Aren't you ashamed?" he spoke in mock horror in a thick British accent. If looks could kill, he'd have been dead then.

Blondie was screaming her ass off again, "How dare you hide in my cupboard! The Nerve! I'll have to get a new-""SHUT UP! Just shut up! I don't give a shit about you or your dresses! You can both go to Hell!" This woman was pissing me off now. Big time. She just threw her hands up in the air and stormed out of the room, "Sophie! Sophie where are you? Some crazy women-"her voice trailed off into the distance.

"So," spoke Silver Boy, "I take it that you can see us" Here comes Mr. Obvious, "Of course I can, I'm not fucking blind you know." Both guys were looking at me as though_ I_ was the crazy one. "She doesn't know Jem..." Blue eyes sounded bored, he turned to me "So, what are you?" Where the hell was I? Crazy land? "Human, obviously" Blue Eyes gave Silver Boy, Jem I think, a look that clearly said I told you so. I was confused, "Why? Is there something else I'm supposed to be?"

"I'm sure we can clear that up later, but just how did you get here?" Jem said to me, "I have no idea so I'm sure we can clear that up later too. Anyways, what the hell are you guys wearing?" Blue eyes, or rather Will, replied, "These, my little whore, are called clothes, which you definitely seem to have a lack of" humor colored his voice. What the hell was he talking about? "I'm pretty decently dressed, thank you. Any idea how I can get out of here?" I turned to Jem. "Are you sure that's a good idea right now? What with your friend there being unconscious and all…"

Unconscious? My brain took a moment to process the word. I looked down and found Lily crumpled in a heap a little away from me. I must have left her when I was talking to the boys. I bent down and felt her pulse, it was a little faster than normal, but other than that she seemed fine. I looked up at the guys, "Any help here?" Jem moved to my side almost immediately, kneeling near Lil's feet, Will, with some hesitation, did the same thing a moment later. "Do you have any place we can put her up? I think she's gonna be out for a while." They looked at me, confused. "Out- unconscious. Don't tell me you didn't know that! Where the hell are you from? The nineteenth century? Coz I've really gotta say- love the clothes.

"You're one to say" Will looked extremely interested all of a sudden, "And just what do you mean? Of course we're from the nineteenth century, aren't you?" I was taken aback, "You can't possibly be serious."

"Oh, but I am."

"I looked at Jem,"Is he?""For once, yes." He confirmed my fears. Absolutely crazy idiots had hijacked Lil's room and were pretending to be from the nineteenth century. How very charming.

I stood up carefully, "Right-ho, how do I get out of here?""Aren't you planning on at least letting your friend rest for a while", Jem was speaking to me across Lily. The smell of vomit was getting to me.

"Oh believe me, I'd love to. However, getting out of a madhouse alive is pretty much on top of my priority list right now. ""Ah, so you're going back to the whorehouse? What a pity." You know who said that. I didn't reply. Instead, I just picked up my vomit covered best friend, the muscles I developed by joining kickboxing classes years ago finally coming to use, and walked past the two of them, glaring icily all the while. They just stared after me.

I walked into a long corridor that was lit by stones in the walls and doors on either side, and began walking left, positive that it was the way out. As I left, I heard Will talking to Jem,"I bet you ten shillings she'll get lost out there and Charlotte will send us after her to look for her." I just shook my head and turned a corner- and walked right into someone. I took a step back and looked up. It was a woman; she had a jagged scar running along her face. She would have been beautiful without it.

She was looking at me curiously' "You two must be the crazy women Miss Jessamine was talking about." I nodded in assent,"Yes but do you have any idea how I could possibly get out of here?""Are you sure about that?" She asked kindly. I liked her. "If you want we could always clean your friend up first and put her to bed first. You can talk to Mrs. Branwell then." I didn't know what to say. "Umm..yeah sure, I guess that isn't that bad an option. Who's Mrs. Branwell?"

She began walking back from where I'd just come, "Mrs. Charlotte Branwell runs the institute." And I'd thought the guys were crazy, "Institute?""You'll see" was all she said. Not cryptic at all are we?

So I followed the woman up a flight of stairs and into a large, comfortably furnished room. There was a bed against the wall, a large cupboard, a few chairs and a dressing table, all made of heavy wood, I think it was mahogany. I know, the room doesn't sound like much, but when I sat in a chair, I literally sank into it. We washed up Lily, put a nightgown on her, which the woman, who introduced herself as Sophie, said dear old Miss Jessamine wouldn't miss much, and set her up on the bed to sleep.

When Sophie left to go call Charlotte, I cleaned my clothes too, wiping off flecks of vomit using a rag Sophie had given me. Once I was done, I went and sat in a chair near Lily's bed. I was just beginning to doze off when a short young woman entered, Sophie behind her.

"I believe you are Amanda?" the small woman looked at me questioningly.

"Yes , but please, call me Amy." I said "and could you please explain all of this to me? I have absolutely no idea what is happening."

" You ,Amy are at the London Institute." Charlotte replied

Institute?! LONDON?!. What was happening to me?

" London . Yeah right , if this is a prank , you better tell me now , because This . Is . Getting . On . My . Nerves!" I said through gritted teeth.

" Calm down Amanda, I have to go to a meeting now , but Jem and Will will meet you downstairs and answer any more of your queries." said Charlotte.

Will , so that was the name if that bastard who called me a whore. ' Fine I'll go and meet this Will" I thought.

I went downstairs and, saw them both waiting there , Will cracking some joke and Jem laughing at the joke.

As soon as I entered , Jem became very serious , but Will had a same cheeky grin on his face.

"Well hello Amanda , I'm Will." he said

"Um . Yeah. Whatever, I don't really care , I just want to know why I'm in an Institute in London , in the freaking nineteenth century?! And please call me Amy."

"All Right . Well you see Amy , we have not quite figured out why you are here . But let me al least explain what an Institute is , an Institute is a place where Shadowhunters are trained to fight demons." Jem replied.

" um , Yeah , sure , and what exactly are Shadowhunters?" I asked , because the way he explained it was as though every one in the world knew what Shadowhunters were.

" Shadowhunters , my darling are certain Nephilim who are specially trained to fight demons and keep a balance in the world." replied Will

"Ummmmmm….. okay, so there are demons , they really exist?" At least I knew what demons were . I mean , I used to watch Supernatural.

"Yes , quite so , even werewolves, vampires and demon pox." said Will

"William, there is no such thing as demon pox." Said Jem , a hint of warning creeping into his voice.

"I'm right until proven wrong." He replied.

"Okay , but what exactly do Lil and I have to do with this." .I asked.

" That I do not know , my little whore " said Will

I felt anger build up inside me. I advanced towards him , balled up my fists and with every punch said "I'm . not . your. Fucking. Whore."

"owww…. You hit quite rashly for a girl, and speak quite rashly for one too." He said

"All right , All right , I think it is time that Amy gets some rest, I will inform Sophie to get you some nightclothes" Jem said.

Rest, oh that word sounded so good right now.

Jem escorted me to a room that was quite close to Lil's and he said that we would be staying here until they figured out what was happening to us and how we ended up here.

' Maybe I'm not going crazy, maybe I really have gone back in time' I thought as I fell asleep.

**And thats it! Hope you enjoyed! R&R! **

**PC**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry we're soo slow at uploading! Its just that schools been overloading us with homework. x_x. Barely had time to breathe these past few days! God save us, coz there's worse coming! Anywho, to all you reviewers, thank you so much! You are Awesome :D.**

**CHAPTER 3: Hangover**

I woke up slowly- my head hurting like someone had dropped an anvil onto it. Repeatedly. Groaning loudly, I turned over on the bed- and fell off it. There was a loud thump, and an even louder grunt. I'd landed on something soft and smooth, a carpet I think. Dust rose into my nose and I sneezed loudly, worsening my already splitting headache.

I opened my eyes and looked into a sea of blue. My muscles screamed in protest as I tried to lift myself off the ground- and failed epicly. I was sore all over. Perfect.

I tried to turn my head to the side, feeling like it was filled with lead. I was now looking at a set of twin doors and chair legs. They were both made of grainy wood. Mahogany perhaps? A door opened somewhere behind me and I heard the sound of footsteps. Soon enough, a pair of feet in those horrid granny shoes you see sometimes and white stockings were in my line of sight. They bent down and a pair of hands turned me over so that I was looking right into the face of a young woman. She had green eyes set off by her black hair and was pale and pretty, except for a long scar that ran along her face. I tried my best not to stare.

She was looking down at me kindly, "Would you like some help getting up miss?" I tried to reply, but my tongue seemed to be too large and swollen for my mouth so all I managed was an almost inaudible "yrshh" She nodded and helped me up and sat me down on the bed.

I looked around and the room and came to a conclusion: I was not at home. I yawned loudly. For some strange reason all this stuff didn't seem to bother me much. I just wanted to sleep. Closing my eyes, I almost sighed. It felt so much better this way...

My peaceful reverie was soon broken, "Come miss, you mustn't go back to sleep now, you have to go down for breakfast. You'll feel much better after that." I struggled to move my tongue, " Breakfast?" My voice came out thick and hoarse. What in the name of god had I been doing last night?! "Yes. Even Miss Amanda will be there." Amanda? Oh, she meant Amy. It took me a moment to process what that meant. Thankgod. I'd rather die than be caught in a house filled with cosplayers all alone! Whew! That woman was a lifesaver!

So, feeling a little bit better, I nodded and allowed the woman to take me to a warm bath behind a Japanese screen. I stripped off my nightgown with a little help from the woman, who told me she was Sophie, and stepped into the bath. How come I didn't remember a thing from last night? Weird.

There was a bar of some rough soap next to me, probably a local company, but that was fine because it smelled nice and..lemony. Not bad. The only horrifying thing was the lack of shampoo. How the hell was I possibly supposed to wash my hair?! Frowning, I slowly set off to work with the soap. Once done, I felt much better. I stood up and reached for a towel hung on a nail in the wall. Quickly drying myself, I stepped out and wrapped the towel around me and walked back to the bed, my feet sinking into the dark blue carpet.

Sophie stood next to the bed, a large brush in her hand, a huge, frilly, _thing _in front of her. It took me a moment to realize what it was: a dress, and another moment entirely to figure out why it was there, "You can't possibly expect me to wear that!" Sophie looked up from her work, she had been brushing the dress while I was cleaning up. "But miss, they're the only clean clothes I could manage to get for you. Your other clothes are dirty and besides, Mrs. Branwell has forbidden either of you from wearing the clothes you came in." At the look I gave her she said, "I suggest that it may be best if you took up the issue with her" I slumped and made my way to sit on the bed. "What about Amy? Did she wear one of those..._thingies_ too?""Yes miss, she did too. Now if only you would come here.." and that was that. I went up to her and did as I was told.

A few minutes later I was standing in front of the mirror, fully dressed in a giant, weird, poofy dress that looked like a pink plume and covered my arms and came down till my ankles, but had a pretty low neckline. Speak of weird people. They cover themselves from head to toe, but love showing cleavage. Amazing isn't it? Sophie had given me a pair of soft leather boots too, which fit me quite snugly. So I just stood in front of the mirror, wondering what I could possibly do about my crazy hair. It hung around my face in frizzles, and felt like it was constituted of a haystack, even Sophie, who had a hairbrush in her hand seemed to be at a loss as to what to do.

I thought for a moment before I noticed my purse lying on the chair right next to me and snatched it up. I spilled out all it's contents onto the dressing table and thanked my stars. There was my iphone, earphones, mascara, lip balm, eyeliner, and yes! Hair ties! Praise the Lord! I picked up a white one and put it round my wrist, before smoothening out my hair with my fingers and putting it up in a bun. There, that was much better.

I put on a little lip balm before putting everything back into the purse and slung it around my shoulder, ready to go. I looked at Sophie and smiled, she was regarding me with a strange look I couldn't quite fathom. "Can we go now? I'm starving!" She only nodded and led the way out of the room. I made to follow her but the ground tilted up to meet me at my second step. I think I'd just permanently flattened my nose. A muffled groan escaped me an I tried to get up, almost tripping over those damned skirts again. What the hell was wrong with these people?! Can't they just wear normal clothes?

Sophie was waiting patiently at the door. I made my way to her carefully, this time careful to hold up the skirts. She led me through various twisting corridors with weird carvings made on them. They made absolutely no sense to me. After god knows how long of stumbling after her, Sophie finally led me through a set of double doors. Great, more mahogany.

The room she led me into was rectangular and had a long table in the center. The walls were plain, looks like they ran out of money to copy the design out here. Or maybe they just got plain old bored and were planning on refurnishing. If they were, I think I should have given them a piece of my mind on using healthy amounts of mahogany. The table was surrounded by chairs (Mahogany again, what the hell was wrong with these people?!), but only six of them were taken.

At the head of the table was a funny looking man with ginger hair who seemed more interested in staring into space than his dinner, next to him was a small young woman who seemed to be eyeing me with great interest as I made my way to the table. A few chairs away, a boy a little elder than me sat, his hair almost falling into his eyes, deep in conversation with an old man whose back was turned to me. I could only tell his age by his hair, which was silver. Even further away, around the middle of the table was a young blond girl who seemed familiar for some reason. Last of all, eating a piece of toast and grinning at me was none other than Amanda herself. I plopped into the chair next to hers and Sophie, appearing out of nowhere, set a plate in front of me, I thanked her and turned to Amy, "So _bestie_, where the hell are we?"I smiled at her and picked up a piece of toast myself. She looked at me for a moment,

"We, my dear friend, are in the past"

**Hehehe that's it. It was supposed to be a little longer, but I'm just too..sleepy. So thats that and sorry if you got a little bored in the middle :D. I'm already gonna tell you not to expect an upload soon coz we have more projects to do than fingers. **

**\m/.\m/**

**Rock on!**

**PC**

**(and yes, just in case your'e wondering, I think I'm a little high too)**


End file.
